


Indulgence

by snowynight



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Fluff, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt: Mulan/Shang, Mulan hurts her ankle sparring and Shang is overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

Mulan watched carefully for Shang's every move. Time was on her side and she only needed to wait...

Shang thumped a fist on her. Mulan blocked it with her arms and raised her knees to kick him. Shang grabbed her knees and shoved her down. Mulan tried to release herself from his hold and ------

"Oh!" she couldn't swallow the yell. Her ankle burnt.

Shang quickly released her. "What's happened? Let me check..." He brushed over her body lightly to check her up. Mulan frowned and rolled her body so that she's on top of him, despite her ankle loudly protesting.

"Stop," Mulan said.

"Stop what?"

"Stop treating me as if I were a fragile flower. I fought through a war with you."

"I didn't."

"You didn't seem to care so much about my minor injuries when you thought I was a man. "

"This is different."

"How?"

"Back then you were under my command. I couldn't care about you too much. It was unfair. But now you're my wife and I can show it."

Mulan paused for a few moments, then she said, "All right, but not too much."

"Does it mean that I can look at your wound now?"

"Perhaps."


End file.
